1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool creepers and more particularly to a tool creeper designed to assist a mechanic by providing a rolling toolbox beneath an automobile or some other upright inaccessible place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creepers to assist a mechanic by providing a comfortable sliding surface beneath an automobile or some inaccessible place to an upright mechanic, are well known and used extensively. While mechanic's creepers improve the ergonomics between a mechanic and work piece by allowing movement of the mechanic there remains the issue of tool placement that is also ergonomically sound.
In the past, creepers have been modified in many ways to improve the convenience and ergonomics. Trays to hold tools have been added to mechanic's creepers. Yet the positioning of these attached trays often creates an ergonomic problem for the mechanic who wishes to access the tools without causing strain, muscle pain, and the like.
Additionally, a work area in which the mechanic may be working may lack sufficient lighting, causing eye strain in conjunction with the muscle pain and strain caused by attempting to access the required tools in a tool tray. Attempts made to rectify the aforementioned problems have still not been successful. Moreover, in the event that the mechanic should need DC or AC power for testing and/or tool use, a long extension cord with bulky powerstrip is usually required.
For example, U.K patent GB2199544, dated Jul. 13, 1988, discloses a box inside of a box. The inner box has compartments for tools. The outer box has wheels so that the entire unit may be rolled around. However, when in this configuration, the mechanic does not have access to the tools which are located in the inner box, thus defeating the advantage of tool mobility when underneath a vehicle, or the like.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a tool creeper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.